From New York to Ohio
by lizzy-marie0623
Summary: Stella moves from The Bronx to Lima, Ohio. The truth will be uncovered on who she is. Will she like what she finds out...


First day of a new school is always fun. Note the sarcasm. Then my aunt all of a sudden decided to pack and move to Ohio because we have family here apparently. I didn't say anything I just went along with it. Currently I was on my way to school. I parked my 1999 Jeep Wrangler and grabbed my bag and got out of my car. As I started to make my way into the school I got weird looks by some girls and I swear I saw some guys drool. I then ran straight into a wall. But when I looked up it was just a football player. He was very tall with brown hair and brown eyes. He gave me a goofy smile. I smiled up at him and he let me go.

"I'm sorry about that. Not such a good start on my first day." I chuckled nervously. He flashed me a smile.

"I can show you to the office if you need help. I'm Finn by the way."

"Stella. Thank you I'm a little lost. I really appreciate it." We started walking.

"So where are you from?"

"New York. I moved here with my aunt just last week."

"Must be a big change for you."

"Yeah but I can manage."

"Well here's the office. Oh and just a warning Principle Figgins is a little ya know weird."

"Thanks for the warning Finn." As I was about to walk into the office he stopped me.

"I'll catch you later. You can meet all my friends." I smiled and nodded and walked into the office.

Finn was right he was weird and awkward. I got my schedule and my locker number with its combination and was sent off to my first class which was Spanish. I surprisingly found it with ease. I opened the door and the whole class stared at me. I gulped I hated when that happened.

"How may I help you?" The teacher asked. He gave me and charming smile.

"I'm your new student."

"Oh yes Stella they told me about you. Have seat over there next to Finn." I nodded and went over and sat next to the guy I met earlier. He smiled at me and I smiled back. I listened to Mr. Shuester talk and explain everything I already knew. I'm pretty fluent in Spanish. My aunt is Puerto Rican and Cuban so I grew up with Spanish. Finally he had finished teaching and I was grateful. But immediately regretted it.

"Stella could you tell us about yourself?" I mentally groaned.

"There's not much to tell Mr. Shue. I moved here from New York. The Bronx to be exact and grew up with my aunt. Oh and my full name is Stella Victoria Hudson." Everyone gasped which confused me. But then the bell rang. Talk about saved by the bell. I grabbed my bag and got out of there as fast as I could. I had to get to my next class which was English. I was about to find it and not get lost. The teacher gave me the book they were currently reading and told me where to sit. I was able to get through it without a problem or the teacher making me introduce myself. I had Math next which the teacher gave me directions to. I found it quickly to. But there my seat was next to a guy with a Mohawk. He looked me up and down and I just rolled my eyes and sat down.

"You know you're pretty hot." He mumbled.

"Thanks. I know." I answered and continued to pay attention to the teacher. He kept trying to talk to me but I ignored him.

"Mr. Puckerman!" The teacher yelled and the guy next to me looked at him.

I got through the rest of class without a problem. Next was lunch what I was dreading the most. I grabbed my lunch and looked around.

"Stella!" I turned and saw Finn coming toward me.

"Oh hey Finn."

"Come sit with me and my friends."

"I'm not so sure Finn. I just don't want to intrude."

"Come on Stell." He started to lightly push me. Now I had no choice now. I sat down awkwardly next to Finn we talked a bit until the others started to ask me questions. I was starting to feel overwhelmed. I was able to answer a few but they all kept asking me about my parents and why I live with my aunt and if I'm related to Finn because he has the same last name. I couldn't handle it anymore. I just got up and grabbed my bag and got out of there as fast as I could. I dodged and ducked under people. I just needed some time alone. I ended up finding the auditorium. I walked around and noticed a guitar. I picked it up and sat with my legs hanging off the stage. I started to play and then sing softly.

 _Little boy, six years old  
A little too used to bein' alone  
Another new mom and dad, another school  
Another house that'll never be home  
When people ask him how he likes this place  
He looks up and says with a smile upon his face_

 _This is my temporary home  
It's not where I belong  
Windows in rooms that I'm passin' through  
This is just a stop, on the way to where I'm going  
I'm not afraid because I know this is my  
Temporary home_

As I sang I thought back to when I was younger. Being raised by a single aunt was hard. When there would be father daughter dances I always got made fun of because I never had a father figure in my life. All I've ever had was Aunt Liza. She's been there for everything. I just wished I knew what happened to my parents.

 _Young mom on her own  
She needs a little help got nowhere to go  
She's lookin' for a job, lookin' for a way out  
'Cause a half-way house will never be a home  
At night she whispers to her baby girl  
Someday we'll find a place here in this world_

 _This is our temporary home  
It's not where we belong  
Windows in rooms that we're passin' through  
This is just a stop, on the way to where we're going  
I'm not afraid because I know this is our  
Temporary Home."_

 _Old man, hospital bed  
The room is filled with people he loves  
And he whispers don't cry for me  
I'll see you all someday  
He looks up and says "I can see God's face"_

 _"This is my temporary Home  
It's not where I belong  
Windows in rooms that I'm passin' through  
This was just a stop, on the way to where I'm going  
I'm not afraid because I know this was  
My temporary home."_

 _This is our temporary home_

I didn't realize I had tears running down my face. I also didn't realize someone had walked in.

"Stella." I looked up and saw Finn. I wiped my tears and gave him a small smile.

"I'm sorry it was just too overwhelming for me with all the questions."

"I understand." He came and sat next to me. "You know you have a great voice. You could join glee club."

"I think I'm good Finn. But thanks for the offer. But it's not my kind of thing"

"Let me know if you change my mind" I smiled and nodded. We surprisingly had the next period together so wended up walking together. I couldn't help but realize the glare I kept getting from some chick. I think her name was Rachel.

It was finally the end of the day. I was glad. I was at my locker putting my books away when I felt someone behind me I turned and saw that Rachel girl.

"So you're close with Finn. You have only been here a day and you want to take him from me." I rolled my eyes and ignored her. I closed my locker and started to exit the school with her still behind me.

"You may be pretty but he loves me." She kept going on. I still ignored her.

"Don't think about joining Glee either. I'm the best anyway so I doubt you could steal it from me."

"Shut up!" I groaned at her and turned back around. She was seriously giving me a headache. She finally left me alone but then realized what she said. She implied that I'm not a good singer. I've been here a day and she's already on my bad side. I started to wonder a bit and heard singing. I looked into the room and saw Finn, Rachel, Mohawk guy from math, and people I sat with at lunch. Finn the turned around and locked eyes with me making him stop singing and everyone turn to look at me. I smiled awkwardly at them.

"Stella." Finn smiled making Rachel glare at me.

"Hey does that offer still stand." I smirked at Rachel.

"What offer?" She shrieked.

"I heard Stella singing and told her she should join Glee." He smiled.

"We have enough members. We are full sorry maybe next year." Rachel rushed out.

"Now. Now. Berry. Let's see what Vicky can do." I looked and saw Santana the girl my aunt told me was her niece. I smirked. Her and I got alone pretty well this should be fun.

"Alright. She can audition." Said Mr. Shue. I smiled at him.

"Give me an hour." I smiled and he nodded.

"Prima." I called out and Santana came to me. I whispered in her ear and she motioned for Britney who I had met the same day I met Santana to follow us.

I told Santana about Rachel and she was even more motivated to make this audition a big one. She helped me with my outfit. She went to go out everyone and bring them to the auditorium we all got into our spot. I got the cue and the lights went off. So as they walked in they saw nothing. As the music played the lights came back on and I had a smirk on my face and so did Santana. I chose to do I'm into you by J-Lo.

Then the music played and I started.

 _You got me and I could not defend it_ _  
I tried but I had to surrender  
Your style got me under the spell  
Let me no other choice but to get down_

 _It's too late,_ _ **it's too late**_ _  
It's too late,_ _ **it's too late**_ _  
You got it,_ _ **you got it**_ _  
You got it,_ _ **you got it**_ __

 _When I look into your eyes, it's over  
You got me hooked with your love controller  
I'm trippin' and I could not get over  
I feel lucky like a four leaf clover_

 _I'm into you, I'm into you  
I'm into you, yeaaah  
I'm into you, I'm into you  
I'm into you, yeaaah_

 _Nana nananana nana-na-eh  
Nana nananana nana-na-eh _

(Since it's a long song I will cut it off there. But if you search Jennifer Lopez - I'm Into You (Allan Carr Chatty Man) Performance 2011 on YouTube that's what her performance looked like.)

Once I was done I looked up and everyone had different expressions on their face. Mr. Shue and Finn both had proud smiles. Rachel had her mouth open. Puck had a perverted smile on his face. Santana had a smirk and was laughing at Rachel and everyone else just looked plain shocked.

Rachel Berry has just met her match.


End file.
